Good Night
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: When Buzz can't wake Jessie up, he faces a conundrum. Buzz/Jessie


**So I'm having a bit of writer's block on how to end my story "Haven". Not as in "I don't know how it's gonna end," but as in, "I have no idea how I'm going to WRITE the end." Like, how I should describe everyth-you don't care. **

**So I wrote this little Buzz/Jessie oneshot to keep the creative juices going. Well, okay, it's not little-it's kind of a really long oneshot, but I'm sure you guys don't mind that. ;) It's kind of pointless fluff, but we all need to indulge sometimes, amirite?**

**This takes place sometime very shortly after Toy Story 2 and waaay before Toy Story 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Alright, everyone, listen up!"

Woody called all the toys together. As it was late, they made their way over a bit sleepily.

"Okay," He started once he had everyone's attention. "As you all know, the Davis' are coming home from Aunt Patty's tomorrow-very early. So everyone needs to sleep where Andy or Molly left you when they left, because you won't have time to move tomorrow. If you don't remember where you were, talk to Etch."

At the sound of his name, Etch drew up two blueprints, side-by-side, of Andy and Molly's room with toys' names in the appropriate locations.

The toys made noises of affirmation and either went back to their places or consulted Etch.

"Okay, Buzz?"

He was right next to the sheriff. "Yeah, Woody?"

"Is everyone here?"

Buzz did a quick scan of the room. Suddenly, his head whipped around. "Where's Jessie?"

Woody looked around the room, but sure enough, the red-haired cowgirl was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great," Woody groaned as he hopped down from the desk. "Probably playing Hide-and-Seek or something."

He walked over to his girlfriend.

"Bo, have you seen Jessie?" He asked as she was walking to Molly's room.

"Hmm..."Bo thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh! She said she was going to watch a movie downstairs."

"When was that?" Woody raised an eyebrow.

"Around 7."

They all looked at Andy's digital clock, which stated in big red numbers that it was currently 11:45 PM.

"Oh, no, she must have fallen asleep," Woody groaned.

"Or maybe she just wanted to watch it again. She does love Pirates of the Caribbean," Bo pointed out.

"Alright. Buzz, go get Jessie and bring her back up here. Wake her up if you have to."

"Wh-what?" Buzz snapped his head towards Woody. "But I-but-why m-me?"

"Would you just do it?" Woody spat out. He looked quite deranged.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Buzz held both hands up in surrender.

He purposefully marched out of the room.

Bo chuckled. "Maybe now he'll finally come to terms with his feelings."

"Sure would make my life a lot easier," Woody scoffed.

* * *

Buzz made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

'_I hope I don't make an idiot out of myself like I usually do,_' He groaned inwardly.  
He took a deep breath, then turned and walked into the living room.

The first thing he noticed was that the TV was on. Upon closer inspection, Buzz saw the main menu of the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD.

'_Why would the main menu be on? Unless..._'

He glanced over at the couch, but couldn't see anything. He climbed up on the coffee table to get a better look.

As he'd feared, Jessie was curled up, her hands under her cheek, fast asleep.

Buzz really didn't want to wake her up. Not just because she looked so peaceful, but because he'd seen what Jessie did to Woody when he'd interrupted her braiding her hair, causing her to have to start all over.

It had taken quite a while to dislodge Woody from the ceiling fan.

But Buzz didn't really see another alternative.

So, with a deep breath, Buzz lightly tapped Jessie's shoulder.

She shifted a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

Buzz tried again.

"Jessie? Jessie, wake up," He whispered, poking her shoulder again.

Jessie started mumbling, and Buzz thought he'd finally succeeded in waking her.

"Gentlemen," She mumbled, waving her arms limply in what were probably supposed to be fantastically elaborate gestures. "This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost caught...Captain Jessie Sparrow!"

Buzz chuckled. '_Sounds like a fun dream-figures she wouldn't be Elizabeth._'

Still, he now faced a problem. How was he supposed to get Jessie up the stairs if she wouldn't wake up?

An idea popped into his mind. It wasn't one he was particularly against, but it did make him very, very nervous.

Again, however, he saw no other option.

Buzz crawled up onto the couch. With a deep breath, he put one hand under Jessie's knees, the other under her back, and lifted her up.

She stirred, and he braced himself for the beating he would receive if she woke to him holding her like this. But she soon stilled, breathing slowly and evenly again.

Buzz sighed in relief, but not for long. '_Now comes the hard part_.'

He glanced down at the floor. It wasn't too far away, but far enough that he'd have to jump a little to get down-and risk waking Jessie.

After a dramatic gulp, Buzz sat down on the edge of the couch. He lowered himself as much as he could. Finally, shutting his eyes tight, he jumped onto the floor as smoothly as he could.

Unfortunately, he still inadvertently jerked Jessie a little, and she began to stir again, this time more noticeably. Buzz was sure he was done for this time, and considered putting Jessie on the floor and acting as if she fell off the couch and he certainly wasn't carrying her at all-

But all she did was smile in her sleep and rest her head contently on his shoulder.

Buzz felt a blush creep up his face, but there was no time for that. He had to get her upstairs.

* * *

Woody paced outside Andy's door. "What in the world is taking Buzz so long?"

"Maybe he's having some trouble getting Jessie up," Bo offered.

"Well, whatever the case, he'd better hurry up. We need to get to sleep!"

Suddenly, he spotted Buzz's head peeking over the top of the steps.

"Finally!" Woody exclaimed. "Hey, where's-"

He stopped as he saw the answer to his question.

Woody snickered. "Wow, Buzz, you sure move fast!" He doubled over in his attempt to keep his laughter down.

Buzz felt his face heat up like an oven. "Shut up, Woody!" He spat back in the loudest he dared to use. "She wouldn't wake up, what was I supposed to do?"

"Ooo, aren't we defensive," Woody chuckled.

"Alright, enough, Woody," Bo chastised, but she was giggling a little as well. She turned to Buzz. "Jessie was in Molly's crib."

"Thanks, Bo."

Buzz shot one more glare at Woody before carefully making his way into the other bedroom.

"Oh, man," Woody wiped a tear from his eye as he finally finished laughing. "That is gonna be blackmail gold, I can feel it."

"Boys," Bo shook her head as they walked back into Andy's room.

* * *

'_Thank Star Command Mom left Molly's crib down,_' Buzz thought as he easily stepped inside.

He carefully laid Jessie down on the bed. She immediately curled up in the same position she was in downstairs.

She suddenly frowned a little in her sleep. Her hands moved underneath her cheek, but this did not seem better to Jessie.

Buzz immediately saw the problem, but did not immediately see how to remedy it.  
However, he eyed Jessie's hat, which had fallen off when she'd curled up.

Buzz quickly grabbed the hat. He had never touched it before, but now noted that it was made primarily of fairly soft felt.

Perfect.

As gently as he possibly could, Buzz lifted Jessie's head, slid the hat underneath, and brought her head back down.

She immediately brightened, snuggling up to her hat.

Buzz smiled, feeling...what was the word Woody used earlier? It was some sort of insect. Caterpillars? No, he distinctly felt jumping. Crickets? Not exactly-

Butterflies! Yes, that was it. He felt those pesky creatures in his stomach every time he looked at Jessie. He wondered if there was some way to extract them.

'_But then again,_' Buzz thought as he gazed at her. '_I don't think I'd want to._'

He quickly snapped out of it. He needed to get back to his place in Andy's room, after all.

But before he left, he turned back to look at the snoozing cowgirl one last time.

"Good night, Jessie," He whispered, feeling those cursed and adored insects flying around in his stomach once again.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a oneshot, so I hope it's decent. Don't worry, I'll update Haven soon, and I've got another TS story in the works. But for now, I hope you guys liked it, and best wishes! :D**


End file.
